Chuck vs the Olive Loving Sarah
by AQotL
Summary: After an accident alters Sarah's memory and personality, Chuck takes advantage of the situation to pursue a real relationship with his dream girl. But what if it's not what he hoped it would be? Season 3 AU. Discontinued.
1. Chuck vs the Accident

**Hello, fellow ****Chuck**** fans!**

**This is my second ****Chuck**** fanfic (my first was "Sarah and Casey vs. Black Friday"), and my first multichap for this fandom. **

**Anyways, a little background on this fic: I've had this idea for a few months now, and have finally found the time to write it. It's supposed to be a season 3 fic – yeah, I know I'm putting it out here really late, considering season 3 premieres tomorrow! – which means it will most certainly end up being an AU fic. Though I have most of the story planned out, this is the only chapter I have written, so there's going to be some lag time between chapters. **

**This first chapter serves as an introduction to the situation, so it might not be as good as later chapters. As shown in this chapter, most of the story is going to be told from Chuck's POV, though there'll be a few chapters near the end told from Sarah's POV. **

**Spoilers: Brief references to "Chuck vs. the Wookie" and "Chuck vs. the Ring"**

**Well, I'll let you get to reading now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck. The creators weren't kind enough to give it to me for Christmas. Maybe for my birthday…**

**Chuck vs. the Accident**

CHUCK POV

"Ow…" I moaned, leaning back in my seat and applying more ice to the bump on the back of my head that was gradually swelling. Rain poured down on the roof of the car, almost drowning out the sound of the windshield wipers swiping the glass. Despite the dreary conditions outside, it was much too quiet for my pleasure inside the car. That was mainly due to the silence of my handler, CIA agent Sarah Walker, who was going a little too heavy on the gas at the moment.

"Uh, Sarah, would you mind easing up on the gas a little bit?" I asked timidly, both in an attempt to get her to talk and an effort to save our lives. Sarah gave me an annoyed glance out of the corner of her eye, but said nothing and kept that lead foot going.

I refocused my gaze on the road in front of us, which Sarah was staring all too intently at. We remained in uncomfortable silence for a few more minutes; until the car sped towards a light in the middle of changing from yellow to red and I yelped, "Watch the light!"

"I SAW THE LIGHT!" Sarah shouted, stomping her foot roughly on the brake and sending us forward into our seatbelts before rebounding back to our original positions. Afraid to move, I kept my hands poised in midair as I looked curiously over at Sarah. She was seething, her eyes narrowed and her chest rising and falling with every jagged intake of breath. We remained in our positions until the light changed and Sarah slammed on the gas, causing the car to jolt forward with a squeal of the tires.

Still utterly terrified, I waited a few minutes before speaking up again. "Sarah, is something wrong?" I asked slowly, only to roll my eyes at my own stupidity. _No, Chuck, nothing's wrong – Sarah _always _acts like a homicidal maniac!_ I thought sarcastically to myself. However, after reminiscing on the countless times Sarah had saved my constantly threatened life over the past few years, I realized that this statement was actually quite true – an understatement, really. In certain cases, my bafflingly gorgeous cover girlfriend could turn downright psychotic.

"You just can't listen to orders, can you, Chuck?" Sarah finally said. Though she tried to keep her voice level, I could still tell that she was infuriated with one look at her knuckles. They were bone-white from holding the steering wheel in a death grip. I looked at her expectantly, assuming that she had more to say. Sure enough, she did.

"We'd tell you to stay in the car, but _no_, you'd always follow us," she snapped, dragging out the "no" as sarcastically as she could. "I told you not to give the diamond to Carina, but you did it anyway." She paused her angry rant to lay on the horn and shake her fist at the person who had just cut us off. Turning to me with a menacing glare, her voice rose a decibel as she screeched, "And this time, I told you not to move, but you did and nearly got yourself killed!" She emphasized this last example by furiously pounding her fist against the steering wheel. Once she completed her angry tirade, Sarah released an annoyed sigh and placed her forehead in her right hand in frustration.

There was a long pause before I laughed. At first, it started with a tiny chuckle trapped behind my lips – which were pressed up against the side of my right index finger in an attempt to smother the snicker. Sarah still heard it, shooting me a glance resembling both confusion and hostility. This only made me laugh harder.

"Excuse me, but was there something you found amusing about what I just said?" Sarah asked sternly. With one look at her menacing gaze, the remainder of my guffaws choked off. I cleared my throat nervously before gathering the courage to answer Sarah's question.

"Uh… yes," I started uneasily, clearing my throat again. "Yes, I did find something amusing about your little – um – outburst there." Sarah raised her eyebrows in interest, as if to say, "And…?" This prompted me to continue, as well as my chuckling.

"It's just…" I paused to shake my head in disbelief as I laughed softly to myself. "Well, it's just funny because I've defied orders ever since I downloaded the original Intersect, and _now _you're acting all psychotic about it? Sarah, even though I have no idea what I'm doing half – okay, 98% - of the time, everything turns out fine. I mean, think about what happened this time – sure, I moved and could have been killed, but I wasn't – I just have a little head injury," I said, placing the ice pack back on my head. "The only other people injured were those Ring agents who were pointing guns at our heads before I took them out with my mad kung-fu skills." To emphasize the last part, I made chopping motions in the air, looking more like Morgan attempting – and failing – to imitate Bruce Lee than a ninja-like super spy.

The tires screeching, Sarah punched the brakes as we neared a stoplight, throwing us forward in our seats again. Once she resumed to her original position, Sarah took this pause in driving as a chance to get her two cents in.

"The thing is, Chuck, you can't always assume that everything will turn out all right," she said, her voice dropping back down a few decibels. "You can make one little mistake, and lose an important opportunity." She turned to face the road again and blink a few times before saying softly, "You can hurry to save someone you care about, and still not be fast enough."

My eyes narrowed a little bit at this last example, knowing Sarah chose it for a reason. "Let me guess – this person you speak of is Bryce."

"Chuck!" Sarah cried – more out of pain than anger – as the light turned green again. She turned to me – a pained, shocked expression on her beautiful face – just as another car's headlights shone through her window. She didn't even have time to turn around in response to my terrified look when there came the sickening crunch of metal on her side of the car. Still gaping in horror, I screamed her name as the shards of what used to be Sarah's side window flew out from behind her head and brushed against her blond waves. The crunching noise continued as Sarah's hands – limp and heavy like the rest of her now-unconscious body – fell from the steering wheel, causing the car to veer off to the side. The last thing I saw was a lamppost shining through the rain on my side of the car before the dashboard rushed to meet my eyes.

CHARAHCHARAHCHARAH

Moments later, my heavy-lidded eyes reopened in confusion, trying to make sense of my blurred surroundings. Where was I? Where was Sarah? Was she okay? And why was my head hurting even more than before? The first and last questions were immediately answered when I lifted my head off of the airbag and felt blood run down my forehead.

With that information, I searched my mind for more answers – more specifically, the memories of what happened prior to my loss of consciousness. I remembered the rain pounding on the roof and Sarah's irritation about my tendency to disobey orders. There was a conversation that followed, and I had said something about Bryce that upset Sarah. And then… and then…

Headlights. The crunching of the impact. Glass shards flying.

Sarah. Limp. Not moving.

Once the last words hit me, I spun to my left to see Sarah slumped against the steering wheel, whose airbag had also deflated. Her stunning blue eyes were closed, and her fair hair was now bloodied and littered with glass shards.

"Sarah…" I croaked, unbuckling my seatbelt so I could reach out to her. I started to get out of my seat, only to collapse back into it as my head spun. I hoped the wooziness would subside so I could help Sarah, but an unrecognizable voice reached my ear through my broken side window.

"Sir? Sir, are you alright?"

Moaning, I looked to my right to see a well-built man open my crumpled car door and peer down at me with concerned eyes. Upon seeing my injuries and an unconscious Sarah, he clapped his hand over his mouth and swore before turning to a woman with short blond hair behind him. "Honey…"

"I already called the hospital. An ambulance will be here soon," she responded to her husband's unasked question. As if on cue, sirens wailed behind me.

"Look, don't move. We're going to get you to the hospital," the man told me. I nodded slowly, feeling myself slipping back into unconsciousness. I stole another quick look at Sarah, who still hadn't moved, before the woman cut in. "Don't worry about your girlfriend. They'll get her out, too. Just don't move."

Doors opened and slammed as the rainy night became ablaze with red and blue flashing lights. Everything began to blur again as I was lifted out of the car and placed on a backboard. There came a gasp, and an all-too familiar cry of, "Chuck!" pierced through the air as my worried sister materialized at my side.

"Ellie, get… get Sarah out," I moaned, before succumbing to the darkness once more.

**Cliffhanger! You better get used to them, because I have an even bigger one planned for the next chapter!**

**I don't know if Ellie goes along with the ambulances when there's an accident, but I really wanted her to be there at the end of the scene, so I'm just saying that she does in this story.**

**So, what'd you think of this first chapter? Loved it? Hated it? Thought it was okay? REVIEW to let me know! Feel free to comment on my writing, as comments help me improve my writing! But as a forewarning, I'm really slow at replying – reality always gets in my way. **

**This is just the appetizer of "CvstOLS," so stay tuned for the next chapter! I hope to get it up in the next few days, but if I don't, it'll probably be up next weekend. I promise it'll be – wait for it – AWESOME!**

**Happy (almost) season 3! Woot!**

**Peace. Love. Charah!**

**AQotL**


	2. Chuck vs Unanticipated Results

**Hello, Fanfiction readers!**

**First off, I would like to thank those of you who reviewed the first chapter. Many, many thanks for the encouragement to get a new chapter out there!**

**Finally, we have Chapter 2 of "CvstOLS" (yeah, I like to use acronyms. A LOT)! It took me the whole weekend to write, but at least it's finished now! As promised, this one is awesome, and in more ways than one. Captain Awesome himself is featured in this chapter, along with an irritated Casey and an excited, sleep-deprived Ellie. Oh, and there's Sarah, who does something that explains this fic's title.**

**A few more notes about the fic for clarification, now that season 3 has started: this takes place during the current season, but is an AU after "Chuck vs. the Angel of Death." So, that means that there's no Shaw or Hannah. It also means that Morgan and Chuck have Ellie and Awesome's old apartment, Anna is absent from the BuyMore (though I have a separate story idea to explain that absence a little bit more), and Chuck and Sarah decided to make their cover "just friends."**

**This chapter is still in Chuck's POV, by the way. When I change it (which I will by the end of the fic), I'll write whose POV the chapter is in at the top of the page.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck or any other characters mentioned in this chapter. Oh, and I borrowed a line from the movie "A Christmas Story," which I don't own either.**

**Chuck vs. Unanticipated Results**

"Chuck… Chuuuuck…"

The sound of my name being called echoed in my ears, slowly dragging me out of the deep waters of unconsciousness. I moaned at this and rolled over, pulling the corner of my pillow over my right ear.

"Chuck… Chuuuuck… wake up, Chuck."

I tried to tune out the voice, but it didn't work. That was partially due to the rough shaking of my shoulder by someone with the patience of a toddler.

"Chuck… come on, Chuck, you need to wake up now."

I gritted my teeth as the shaking continued, this time with much more force. Finally, there reached a point where it was just too much. With ninja-like speed, I threw my arm out from underneath the pillow and grabbed the arm causing this disturbance. "No, Morgan, it is too early to play 'Call of Duty.' Leave me alone," I grumbled.

"Touch me again and you die, Bartowski," a voice I had not expected to hear growled. This, combined with the burliness of the arm that I had my grip on, alerted me that my quirky, bearded best friend was not serving as my alarm clock right now.

"I'm up!" I shouted as I snapped my eyes open and rolled onto my back again. I was immediately blinded by the bright whiteness of the room. Well, I was when my vision wasn't obscured by the head of Colonel John Casey, who looked just about ready to kill me (trust me, this is no exaggeration).

"Whoa, hey, have you ever heard of 'personal space,' Casey?" I asked my perpetually menacing protector, who was currently in my face. He paused for a second, then grunted and backed off. Finally able to fully see my surroundings, I frowned at the unfamiliarity of it all. "Where… where am I?"

"This is the hospital, bro," the voice that had first woken me up replied. Casey backed up a little bit further to reveal my – dare I say it – awesome brother-in-law, Devon Woodcomb. "And you just slept through quite a bit of the day."

"What happened?" I yawned, but Awesome didn't need to answer. The memories of the crash flooded back again, reminding me of my aching head. My hand made a move to rub my forehead (well, the gauze bandage covering it), but I snapped up as the most important memory hit me – "Sarah!"

"Walker's here, Chuck," Casey informed me. "Your sister's taking care of her." He stopped there, and I looked at him expectantly, waiting for more. Both of us turned to Awesome, who rubbed the back of his head nervously and said, "Ah, well, Sarah… she's not doing too awesome."

"What do you mean, 'She's not doing too awesome'?" I cried, jerking upright so quickly that I almost yanked out the IV line attached to my arm. "How bad is she?"

Awesome paused and bit his lip before opening one of the folders in his arms. "Sarah's got some cuts and bruises like you, but she also suffered some head trauma. We just don't know how bad it is yet."

Upon hearing this news, I began to panic. Nervously rubbing my forehead, I asked Awesome the most important question regarding Sarah – "Is she awake?"

My brother-in-law shook his head as he closed Sarah's folder. "She was still unconscious when I last checked, but things might have changed. Either way, Ellie's there in case she wakes up while I'm gone." I nodded slowly, then tensed up when I considered the situation. When Sarah, a potentially homicidal CIA agent, wakes up in a strange place, her killer instincts take over. This means that there's a chance that she might have a gun pointed at my sister before things become clear. Thankfully, Casey noticed my uneasiness and grunted, "Walker's weapons were removed before she reached the hospital. Unlike you, I'm not a moron." I chose to ignore this last comment.

"Well, can I see her?" I asked Awesome. He had no choice but to answer affirmatively, as I was already trying to get out of my hospital bed with the IV line still attached. As Awesome unhooked the line, I grabbed the stack of clean clothes someone (most likely Ellie) had left for me at the foot of my bed and went to get changed.

CHARAHCHARAHCHARAH

Minutes later, I found myself walking alongside Awesome and Casey through the hospital halls, en route to Sarah's room. My heart pounded anxiously, drowning out the already loud squeaking of my namesake black Converse shoes. The thumping continued until we turned a corner and a heavenly, melodic voice wafted out of an open hospital room. At this point, my heart seemed to stop altogether.

"My name is… Sarah Walker. I work at the Orange Orange frozen yogurt shop, I've lived here in Burbank since September 2007, and my boyfriend is…"

At last, we reached Sarah's room. Pushing past Awesome and Casey (the latter growling in fury at this action), I stumbled through the doorway and cried, "Sarah!"

"Chuck!" Ellie and Sarah exclaimed, both in reply to my greeting and continuation of Sarah's previous sentence. My sister leapt out of her seat to hug me, while Sarah smiled angelically at me from her hospital bed.

After nearly crushing my ribs out of relief, Ellie pulled out of the embrace, a mischievous grin on her face. When I gave her a quizzical look, she laughed and did a little dance, singsonging, "I knew it! You two still have feelings for each other! Haha!" I remained confused for a second until I realized Sarah had identified me as her boyfriend. It was strange, since we had both agreed to keep our cover as "just friends."

Ellie was still prancing around in glee when Awesome placed a hand on her shoulder. "Babe, you've been up all night. Why don't you go take a break while we take care of Sarah for a while?"

"Oh, thank you!" my sleep-deprived sister cried as she collapsed into her husband's arms. As he held her, Awesome nodded to Casey and me, indicating that this was our opportunity to get things sorted out with Sarah regarding the spy world. With a final exasperated "Thank you," Ellie exited the room.

"So, how're you feeling?" I asked gently, taking my sister's place at the side of Sarah's bed.

Sarah laughed softly as she leaned back against her pillow, replying, "I've been much better."

I released a deep breath before leaning in a bit closer. "Look, it's my fault that we're pretty banged up. I distracted you when I mentioned Bryce, and as a result you didn't see the oncoming car. So, I'm sorry I distracted you and I'm sorry for insulting Bryce. I know you're still upset about what happened with him."

At that moment, Sarah frowned in confusion. "Excuse me?"

I was startled by this response for a second, but recalled that Awesome was with us and understood. "No, no, it's okay. Awesome's in on the whole 'secret life' thing, remember?" I then paused, another idea coming to mind. "Or is what happened to Bryce something that still needs to stay confidential?" I shot my brother-in-law an apologetic look, receiving an "it's okay" shrug in response.

Sarah gawked at me as if I had lobsters crawling out of my ears. "Chuck, what are you talking about? 'Secret life', confidential… and who's this Bryce you keep talking about?" She leaned back onto her pillow with an irritated huff.

Silence filled the room. Slowly, I looked from Sarah to Awesome, who had the same shocked expression as I assumed I was wearing. Even Casey seemed a little concerned – though his serious "cop-face" expression failed to change, I heard a little grumble of, "That's it, we're dead," pass through his gritted teeth. We all remained frozen until a nurse came in with a little tray of food and handed it to Sarah. Once the door slammed shut upon her exit, I took the chance to speak to Sarah again.

"So… you can't remember what happened that caused you to wind up in the hospital?" I began calmly, hoping to get to the root of this problem.

Sarah sat up in her bed and pulled her bed tray closer to her as she replied, "Well, from the information you've given me, we were in a car accident. Otherwise, no, I don't have any memories of my own pertaining to the accident."

"Well, can you remember things about your life in general?" I tried again, hoping to get something along the lines of, _I'm a CIA agent whose mission is protect you, the most valuable government asset, from evil spies that keep popping up out of nowhere. _

Popping off the top lid to her salad, Sarah grabbed her fork and hissed angrily, "I already told Ellie all of this – my name is Sarah Walker." She broke off to stab a piece of lettuce on her fork before continuing. "I make frozen yogurt all day," _stab_, "I've lived here for three years," _stab_, "and I am dating YOU, Chuck Bartowski!" There was so much emphasis on this last part that Sarah's fork punched through the flimsy cardboard bottom of the salad box.

"Now, if that doesn't satisfy your questioning, I don't know what will. I just summed up my life for you, and as far as I'm concerned, I'm not missing anything." At that, she stabbed the salad one last time, adding a giant black olive onto the end of her already-filled fork. Recalling Sarah's dislike of the topping, I tried to stop her, but she had already taken the first bite of her salad.

I had expected her to make some sort of disgusted expression upon the realization that the unfavorable fruit had somehow made its way onto her fork, but no such reaction occurred. In fact, Sarah's response was more like… contentment.

I glanced back up at Awesome and Casey, my expression saying it all. Something was _definitely _wrong.

**Hate to say it, but… CLIFFHANGER! Again! **

**Sorry about all of the cliffhangers, but I just feel that the chapter should end on that note. There WILL be some chapters that actually don't end in a cliffhanger later on!**

**I'll try to update next weekend, unless one of my oneshot ideas hits me with enough inspiration to write it. Either way, you'll probably see some Chuck work from me really soon!**

**Reviews always make my day/night!**

**Later!**

**AQotL**


End file.
